My Child
by houen-aishita
Summary: Ch15 IS up! Kagome is in heat, but Inuyasha isn't the only one being affected! Who is it? Fluffysama! SessKag. RAPE lemons, and occational cursing. Angsty. This chap well... you'll have to read it
1. The Beginning

Hello every one my name is danielle and this is my fic. Some people might've read this b4, that's because my other account on ff .net was hacked into and all of my stories were erased. stupid huh? well, hope you like it.. to all of the previous reviewers tht read my fic, I do have up to 7 chapters done, but I wanna give people time to review. I'll be updating almost every day, maybe every other. my computer is messed up. The a, tab, one, and tilda keys aren't working so I have to copy and paste them whenever I wanna use them.

well here is the disclaimer

Me- if i owned it, why would i be writing on a FANFICTION website? and if i was the creater, i would kill kikyo (because she belongs in hell) and draw sessho so people don't think he's a girl at first.

sessho-"what is wrong with my attire, human?" cracks knuckles

me- "MEEEEEP!" runs away, screaming

ch1 the beginning

'Damn, that bitch is going to kill me one of these days! Sit is all I'm hearing from her. Stupid wench." Inuyasha thought to himself as he picked himself up out of the crater that looked so must like the outline of his body. He growled as he climbed to his feet. 'Why did I have to do that? I should've known she would sit me.'

Flashback

"Fuck no, bitch! We have to find the fucking jewel shards! We can't keep taking breaks just because you have those lame ass tests in your time. The reason Naraku has most of the jewel is probably because all you do is sit on your fat ass and complain."

Kagome gasped and yelled back to him, "That's not true! We would still have almost half of the sacred jewel if Kikyo hadn't taken it from me in the first place."

Inuyasha was getting madder by the second. "At least she can protect herself! I'm always getting you away from danger."

"Then go to her! I know that you're always trying to see her!"

Inuyasha growled. "Maybe I will! Like I'd want to stay with you. Kikyo has kissed me and almost tempted me to do more. You haven't even had your first kiss yet, have you? Kikyo is more eager for me anyway."

What Kagome said next shocked Inuyasha and herself. "Because she's a slut!"

Inuyasha was done with talking. His hand came across her cheek with a sound "smack." The blow threw her backward, facing down, onto the ground. As her face lifted to his, he realized to the full extent of what he'd just done. A large red welt stared forming quickly on her left cheek. Tears welled in her deep brown eyes, eyes filled with pain and betrayal. Anger filled her as she opened her mouth.

"SIT!"

The necklace glowed and Inuyasha's face met the ground. "You damn bastard! How dare you lay a hand on me! You have gone too far this time, jerk. You're no longer welcome in my time. I'm going home and sealing the well. Damn you, damn Kikyo, and damn the fucking Shikon!" With that said she turned around and ran in the direction of the well.

End Flashback

Inuyasha caught a whiff of Kagome's lingering scent. He closed his eyes and swore. 'OH, SHIT! She's in heat!'

'So? Aren't you mad at her for calling Kikyo a slut? She deserves it if she attracts male demons. You should go after her yourself, and claim her.'

'Who the hell are you?'

'I'm the part of you that makes your eyes turn red and the reason you forget yourself. I'm your demon soul, the instinct that tells you to obey your urges. Now, get the human and take her!'

When Inuyasha's eyes opened they blazed fire.

Sry for really short chap. but it is just the default chap. There is RAPE in 2nd chap. I don't think rape is right, but it happens now and it happened 500 years ago. This is a realistic story. not really fluffy until later chaps. angsty blah blah. if you don't like it, please don't report me. Others might want to read. it you want to comment on my fanfic, please review.

houen-aishita

\/ Press me \/


	2. Lost Innocence RAPE WARNING

Nothing to say yet except for the following.

Note to all readers that aren't reviewing I would really like it if you just press the damn button!

Check out Harvest Nami's story, "Sesshomaru's mating problem and Rin's heat" rated M.

Disclaimer-

me- hands inu a bowl of ramen, crying I can't say it. you do it. WAAAAA!

inu- chomps on ramen houen-aishita doesn't own me or my friends. Rumiko Takahashi is the creater

me- Life is so unfair!

sry for the long beginning, but I wanted to thank every and respond to their reviews. here you go. hands ch2 to you

Ch2 lost innocence

"I can't believe that jerk. He hit me!" Her hand came up to feel the swollen cheek. "I'll never forgive him for this! I'm gonna do it. I'm going to seal the damn well." She walked up a hill, the well's clearing just ahead. Darkness had fallen just minutes before and she talked to herself to block out any sounds she might pick up if there was silence.

"Human, other's might start to assume you're insane if you continue to speak to yourself." The voice came from the darkness of the trees, cold and deep as the Lake of Motosu (mentioned in the second movie, even though none of the movies are included in Takahashi-san's story of Inuyasha, the lake does exist).

A gasp came from the shocked girl. 'Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?' As he stepped into the faint light of the moon, something in his stance changed.

(Sesshomaru's mind) 'She's in heat. Even if she's human, her passage will be tight and pleasurable.'

Kagome heard alarms go off in her head, heard screaming, telling her to run, but the taiyoukai grabbed her before she could make a move.

Crushing his lips against her neck and pushing her onto the ground, Sesshomaru tore off her clothes. Whem he saw her breasts bare to him, his mouth came down to claim a rosy tip. He sucked hard and bit her. A clawed hand groped her other breast, the nails cutting into her skin like pins.

She screamed.

Sesshomaru stopped the assault on her chest and smacked her hard on her skull. "Do it again, bitch, you'll get it ten times worse." Kagome turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sound of the tearing of her skirt.

Kagome's underwear were tossed nearby, onto the ground. His tail slid from where it was resting on his shoulder as he unclasped his armor and took off his haori. Sesshomaru's pants were coming off his hips too, reveiling something she had hoped she wouldn't see. His weapon was huge all over. Hard, thick, and long. Sesshomaru flipped her so her face was in the grass. He positioned himself behind her and shoved in. She was hot, tight, and dry. Her barrier broke as he filled her, tearing under the pressure. Pain cursed through her womb, but that didn't stop him. Sesshomaru didn't even notice. He pulled out and shot back into her body, his hips bucking. Sesshomaru held back nothing, thrusting with all his might. Kagome felt something hot and wet enter her womb as his member pulsed and jerked slightly in release.

His weight fell on her. She felt his sweat sheened chest rest against her back. Tears dropped down her cheeks as silent sobs shook her body. A cry escaped from the back of her throat. Another came and she couldn't keep her pain in anymore. Kagome's weeping was heard by Sesshomaru. He exited her body and looked down at himself. Blood was smeared on his shaft and thighs. He looked at her legs, which were still exposed, and saw crimson stained her aswell. For one fleeting moment, he felt regret that her virginity wasn't taken from the one she cared for, but he scuffed. 'The girl deserves nothing but death. She should know better than to walk in the dark.' But he still felt selfdisgust that he raped his brother's companion, though he did not show it. Then it hit him.

What if a child was conceived? It would be hanyou, but a babe would be a part of him, a boy would be the heir to the western lands. For some extremely odd reason, Sesshomaru was filled with pride. The thought of his seed rooted in a womb to make a new life made him proud. Even if it was by force. 'A lot of demons receive mates this way' he thought.

Kagome's sobs ceased slowly and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. The taiyoukai lifted her up into a nearby giant tree and found a small pocket between branches just big enough for both of them. As he laid her down, he licked the tears that were drying on her cheeks. When he saw her left cheek was slightly swollen, he growled. 'I striked her on the head, not her face. Where did she get this welt?' Then he remembered what she was saying when she thought she was alone.

Flashback

"I can't believe that jerk. He hit me!" Her hand came up to feel the swollen cheek. "I'll never forgive him for this! I'm gonna do it. I'm going to seal the damn well."

End Flashback

'I'll tell her that she will be my mate tomorrow.' He laid himself down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. He soon fell into a troubled sleep.

Wow. I think I did well on this chap. kinda fluffy at the end and a really brutal rape scene, but it ended the way I'd hoped. sometimes I write a story and it comes out all wrong. if I don't like it, I deleted it. this chap (I think) came out good. everything I wanted to happen is in it and I didn't have to delete anything. please review. please no flames, but if I get any, you're just telling me how you feel about it. constructive critizism is good. if you have any ideas on what should happen next, you're welcome to suggest your thoughts. oh yea, please don't report me if you don't like it. others might wanna read.

houen-aishita


	3. Troubled Night Rape also, sry!

Hello, all readers! I'll just thank the ppl that write things that need answers or that I feel I need to thank.

Black-cat-on-the-wall- if the chapters don't seem longer it's because chaps 1-7 are prewriten for later. Hope you like this chap. Inuyasha and Sessho aren't fighting til chap 5, so you'll just have to sit tight for now. I'm posting oneshots I've been writing lately today! check them out. R&R PLEASE

I'll try to update everyday or every other, but my darn computer is so slow! growls

Sesshomaru- stop acting like me, ningen! bares teeth in a snarl

Me- MEEEEEEEEPP! runs away screaming (yet again) from the taiyoukai

Sesshomaru- I would not waste this Sesshomaru's energy on meaningless things. What is meaningful is the disclaimer. The author of this story, which is totally dedicated to this lord, does not own my hanyou half-brother, my-self, or any of the other character.

Me- runs by and screams Rumiko Takahashi does! throws you ch3

Ch3 Troubled Night

Sesshomaru's Dream

A cry filled the air as the child exited his mother's womb. A perfect babe, hanyou, but with the right amount fingers and toes on each limb. Sesshomaru's hand reached out to touch the tiny life force just as the newborn slowly opened his golden eyes. Then Sesshomaru was lost. This was his son. The traits were extremely noticable. With the white hair and ears on top of his head, Sesshomaru forgot that the child was hanyou, thinking only of how proud he was, but he won't never let his heir no it.

Suddenly the dream switched to when his son was two years old. The markings on the infant's face had colored a year before, the cresent blue moon and purple stripes were identical to his father's. Sesshomaru felt himself smile faintly at the sight of the young boy giggling and running into his mother's waiting arms. No one saw the smile, no. He kept himself hidden from eyes of servants and his family when he wished to see his son's happiness. Since the birth Sesshomaru put on a facade that he resented the child, but he just didn't want anyone to think him weak. He thought emotions were a sign that he could be taken advantage of. 'This child is so open about what he's feeling. Was I the same when I was as small?' he asked mentally.

"Come here, my boy," he whispered, secretly wishing his son would hear him. He longed to hold his son, but a part of himself scoffed at the notion.

Again, the scene changed to when his son appeared five. Silver hair reaching around his face, ears twitching at every sound. This boy's ears had developed more and Sesshomaru could no longer watch his son as much as he wished. Sesshomaru was hidden from sight as he watched his son gather flowers to please his mother. The taiyoukai grinned at how greatly the child was devoted to her.

A bear youkai emerged from the forrest behind his son. Lost in his thoughts, the young boy didn't notice his life was at stake. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, his only son's life would end if he didn't act fast. He jumped out, holding tokijin in his only hand, ready to fight. The child noticed his father, of course. His young, innocent eyes widened as he saw the giant demon infront of him.

"Run." It was the only word he had said to his son in months. The last word Sesshomaru said was a curse and he beat his son's backside with a leather strap. The boy had talked back to him, telling his father he hated him. Sesshomaru's heart had broken that day. After the lashing, the great lord locked himself in his study and didn't talk to anyone for weeks.

The boy obeyed and darted up the hill to the castle only to look back to see his father's outraged face as he swung his sword at the bear. Sesshomaru looked up at the ill after slaying the bear and saw his son there. Eyes the same as his father's looked at his sire in awe. The five year old came back down and stepped towards his father. The boy saw the head of the just killed creature a couple feet away and walked up to it. To be funny, he kicked it and stood up straight and proud as if he was the great slayer. And Sesshomaru did something he hadn't done infront of anyone in five years. He smiled.

End Sesshomaru's Dream

Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he felt movement next to him. It was still night. Kagome's frightened eyes met his and she tried to scramble away. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Kagome's insides hurt like the devil.

"Don't thin you can make demands to this Sesshomaru. You might be pregnant with my child and you will be my mate by dawn." His hand went down and touched her core.

"No!" she cried, fighting to get out of his reach, but Sesshomaru held her still with his weight. "Stop! Don't! Please . . ." Sesshomaru was pained by the pleading voice that came from the young woman, but had to rut her to make the mating valid. If a mark is made when the demon is not mating, the scent of the youkai would fade. Sesshomaru wanted the girl now anyway. He would not wait.

Kagome felt his body fall on hers and turned away. 'Why is Sesshomaru doing this? He hates humans! Oh, god, help me get away!' Silent tears slid down her face, but didn't go unnoticed. She felt his hot rough tongue lick her tears away.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did earlier. If I had known you still had your hymen intact, I would have more gentle." His voice was whispered a husky to her ears, a sign he was aroused. "I will be easier this time. It won't be pleasurable and you'll be sore for a day or two, but you won't be pained as much."

His answer was a choked sob. Sesshomaru carefully turned her so she as on her hands and knees. He slowly positioned himself so he could slide it, his hand (yes, his one hand. inuyasha did slice off his left arm) grasping her hip. "This will hurt." His hips slowly pushed his shaft into her, making her wince at the soreness inside. He came out halfway and went into the passage again, making a rhythm to get her used to him moving inside her.

"Tell me when it doesn't pain you as much." His hips continued with their movements. Soon Kagome found that the soreness was starting to fade. She made a noise that told Sesshomaru she was braced for more. The speed and depth of his assault increased and soon became a gentle thrust. The girl's pain was obvious, her legs squeezing shut and her face wet with tears. Sesshomaru saw her thighs start to come together and he stopped.

"I need to do this, wench. If I don't now, it'll have to be repeated and I don't think you'll want to be raped again." He saw her head bob slightly and started again. The speed increased and a sweat broke out over both bodies. Sesshomaru bent his head and kissed the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She was shocked to feel the smooth touch of his wet tongue on her skin. 'What is he doing!' Soon his eyes turned red on the corners and his fangs grew. "Don't scream." Seconds later, a hot liquid poured into her as he sank his fangs into her, marking her. Her mouth opened in a silent cry. She could feel the thumping twitch of him inside her, emptying himself. 'In hopes of a baby.' A child born of rape would be a burden in her time, but it was more common in the past. Women got raped daily by bandits or soldiers. Demons, too.

They relaxed and Sesshomaru withdrew. She scooted a foot away, facing another direction, and hugged her knees. Even though her eyes were turned away, she knew he was studying her. Kagome looked at him and asked him a simple question.

"Why me? Why did you have to rape me?"

Sesshomaru replied, "You were in heat and I'm on a search for a mate. Not that I have to answer your questions, because I don't. I have to inquire something of my thoughts. Why did my half-brother hit you?"

One of her hands came up to her face and she smiled sadly. I called that undead lover of his a slut." Sesshomaru's lips iched to turn upward, but he masked his amusement. She added bitterly, "he teased me about my being innocent. I guess I don't have that problem anymore."

"Wench, don't resent this mating. I don't."

But she was lost in the universe which was her mind (this line is in one of my poems! go to my authors page to see!). Tears pooled in her brown eyes. "I haven't even had my first kiss." Her head dove into her knees and her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

'I've never seen an angel cry,' he thought then he cursed to himself. 'Damn that Rin. With her flowers and giggles, I'm going soft.' The thought of flowers brought his mind to his dream. A picture flashed of a young boy bending to pick a dandy lion, not knowing it was a weed. 'Did I have a vision? Was that really my child?'

He looked over at the girl, falling again into a restless sleep. Her body curled, her hands tucked beneath her chin. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and spooned her (my bf didn't know what spooning was until I told him a little while ago. lol), covering her body with his tail like a blanket

please press the button. tell me what you think of it and maybe suggest events you want to happen. PLEASE begs you for people who do not know what spooning is, it's when a girls back is pressed the chest of a guy. The guy is embracing you and most likely (for you girls) your butts are in the guy's groin area. heh heh... it's fun.. ahem sry! you didn't read that!

BakaNellie1223


	4. Brotherly Love and Reflections

Hey yall! I got some critisism, it's good though. I know the characters are OOC. And to hellspixie, I knowIkinda made it not as brutal as it should have been. well hope you like this one.Luv you guys for your input I'm trying to write every day. I had writer's block. If I don't update around once a week, you can kill me hears swords being pulled out Inu and Sessho! you aren't my readers!

Inu- yea but you made my slap Kagome.

Sessho- and that's not all hands our lovable 1/2 dog demon the next chapter

Inu- reads it BAKANELLIE! runs after me

Me- WAAAAA! First Sesshomaru, now you! scrambles away

Sessho- Human, I never actually chased you. you're just insane

Me- I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!

Inu- It's a good thing you don't own me or my story. I'd have the personality of Naraku, Sesshomaru would be the porn star, and Miroku would be happily married to Sango and faithful to her. That's not going to happen.

Me- you don't have to rub it in my face. God

Sessho- You're forgeting something, hanyou.

Inu- Oh yea! Rumiko Takahashi is the creater of this hot bod. flexes infront of everyone

Sessho- And if BakaNellie1223 was the creater, she would've have me kick your sorry ass by now.

Inu- No she wouldn't I look in the other direction, trying to appear innocent Nellie? finds a speck of dirt on wall interesting HEY!

(for ppl who don't understand a disclaimer when they see one, that was it. it say that i don't own inuyasha and named the creater. it works)

Me- heh heh save me! Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga Meep!

ch4 appears infront of you

ch4 Brotherly Love and Reflections

Birds chirping was the first thing Kagome heard when she woke up. She found herself embraced closely against a very warm Sesshomaru. As she pushed away from his body, she turned and looked at the taiyoukai. His eyes were closed and his face was more relaxed than what is usually was when concious. Still masked and harsh looking, but not as much. As she studied her new mate's face, Kagome reflected on the event of the previous night. She had been raped twice and mated to one of greatest demons known. Remembering the pain, she looked down at herself and saw she body was completely unclothed and had small punctures on her chest and hips. She reached down and rubbed the insides of her thighs. Stained with the lingering proof of her lost innocence, it was sticky with the lord's seed. Kagome's other hand went to her stomach, wondering if one of the rapings had created a child. She turned and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Mom's going to be so mad at me." She didn't notice that she voiced her thoughts, but the sleeping taiyoukai did. His golden eyes snapped open and glared at her. Kagome stared right back. He then switched his eyes to the hand on her stomach and down to the one between her open legs. She quickly closed her thighs and turned so her nude body was hidden.

"I'll get your belongings. They're right on the path before the town." After he said this, he dropped from the tree and walked, naked (hehe!), to the path where their clothes lay. Hers were torn up in rags while his rested is slightly wrinkled balls of silk, his armor on the ground next to his haori. He donned his clothes swiftly and left Kagome thirty feet in the tree.

"Damn it," she cursed. 'I'm stranded naked in the woods.' She suddenly realized what had happened the night before. 'Oh, my god! I'm mated to Inuyasha's brother! Mating can't be reversed! Oh, fuck! What have I done?'

Back at the village

"Where the hell is she? I can't take it anymore. Kagome didn't even make it to the well last night and she said-" Inuyasha stopped there because he didn't want his friends to learn he had hit their friend.

But when he stopped in midsentence, Miroku knew something was wrong. "Inuyasha, what happened last night when you followed Kagome to the well? You weren't back until almost dawn. I thought that maybe you just followed her to her side of the well and tried to force her back."

Inuyasha turned his gaze on something in the distance. 'It's covered in Kagome's scent, but she's not that quick!' The unkown creature emerged from over the hill of the road, running at full speed. 'This thing would give Kouga a run for his money!' He had heard the saying from Souta, while playing video games. He recogized the dominant scent at last and was in total shock.

"Sesshomaru?" 'What the hell is he doing here? AND WHY IS HE SMELLING LIKE KAGOME?' Inuyasha was now worried about his friend. 'Friend? You slapped her and chased after her trying to make her your mate. That's not a friend to me." He scowled at himself. 'You shut up. She shouldn't have said anything about Kikyo.'

As the taiyoukai came closer, Inuyasha came out of his internal argument and faced the situation at hand. Inuyasha watched as his brother spotted something on the ground not far from where he and the missing miko were arguing. 'Her bag! She left her bag here. . ." (As you can see, I made it so Inuyasha seemed very stupid in this chapter. He isn't the smartest of them all, so I'm just try to get into their heads.)

Sesshomaru bent down and grasped the bag in his only hand. He turned and started toward the group, staring straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as his brother approached with Kagome's bag. 'Damn it why does he smell like Kagome?' The great taiyoukai reached them seconds later. The half-demon drew his sword and held a battle stance, but Sesshomaru did not. Infact he didn't even speak. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha blurted, "What the hell are you doing here? And where's Kagome?"

"Tut tut, little brother. Are your demon senses failing? I didn't even put a spell on our scents and you didn't even come close."

Inuyasha's anger rose. "Answer the fucking question! Where's the wench?" He watched as a smirk formed on the tall demon's face.

"She's safe. That's what matters, right? It's better than with you." At the comment Miroku, Sango and Shippo turned and looked at their doggie friend.

"What is he talking about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, still staring at Sesshomaru.

"She better not be hurt, you bastard," he growled.

"She's going to be a little sore for a day of too, but that's not my fault. All virgins are after the event." Inuyasha stared in shock as the demon continued. "The girl should know better than run from me after last night." The smirk grew more. "Sorry I claimed her before you could, Inuyasha. She was in heat. Why didn't you? Ah, yes, because you struck her." Inuyasha's friend gasped and glared at him.

"Inuyasha! You bastard, who dare you hurt Kagome! She's our friend and you hit her! Why?" Sango's voice rang high and clear, making the hanyou wince and his ears lower. He turned to the demon exterminator (I don't know the japanese word. if you can supply it in a review, that'd be great)

"She insulted Kikyo! She called her a slut and I had a right."

Miroku stepped in. "I know this is a serious topic here, but it's not helping get Kagome back." Inuyasha looked back to here his brother was standing, but found his gone.

"Sesshomaru! Give me back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled into the forrest as he started running. 'Fuck! If she's mated to Sesshomaru, who knows what he did to her! Kagome, please forgive me!'

Back to Kagome

Her hair on the back of her nack rose as she sensed a demonic aura coming. 'Him!' Shivers ran down her neck in anticipation of seeing the taiyoukai. 'Why was he on the trail last night? Was he coming to ambush Inuyasha?' She silently screamed to herself, 'Why are you concerned about that jerk? He hit you just because you insulted his precious Kikyo. The bitch can have him, I don't care.' But she wished that they could get over it and maybe become friends again. 'Sesshomaru raped you and took you as his mate. He won't let you go to him and see the others aswell. Oh my god. I can't believe I was actually raped. These things happen to other people. Not me! Mama, Souta, Ji-chan, I love you. I'll probably never going to see them again. Or Eri, Ayume, or Yuka. Not even Hojo. Sesshomaru won't ever let me go. I know it. No more Sango, Shippo, or Miroku. My life will be meaningless if I have no one to talk to.'

By the time she was done her thoughts, Sesshomaru was leaping up into the tree. 'Damn hanyou thinks he can beat me here!' He looked at his mate, who cringed at the unwanted attention, hiding her nakedness with her hands. He threw her the bag. "Get dressed, wench. Your former companions are going to be here shortly." Kagome reached for the pack, but realized she just uncovered her breasts to his eyes. Sesshomaru hadn't turned around and stared openly at her chest, feeling himself rise.

"Don't you have the decency to turn. It's rude to stare at a woman undressed." When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she spoke again. "Please give me some privacy for a minute. My body has already been violated enough for one day, don't you think? If I do not dress in time when your brother comes, he will see me. You don't want anyone to see what is yours, right?" That hit a nerve. He squated down to her eye level, very much like Inuyasha does, and crushed her lips with his, branding her. He pulled back and stood up to his towering height. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"You are mine. Remember that, wench, because I'll be reminding you everynight for the rest of your life if it slips your mind." With that, he jumped on a nearby branch and sat, looking towards the direction he had come from.

Kagome reached for her bag and untied the pull string. Her clothes lay at the bottem. He brought out a skirt and a purple sweater, along with a pair of underwear and a bra. She donned them quickly.

He heard the sound of items being replaced back into the sack and turned. Even though he prefered her nude, her attire made her attractive. She stared at him, cautious to step towards him. A shiver ran up her spine and sensed something close. He pushed himself off the tree limb and landed infront of her. He looked down into her eyes and saw fright as she realized what aura.

"He's here."

WOOHOO! no more writer's block for the; next chapters. sry for the cliffie. just come back. AND REVIEW. just because you know I'm going to be posting another chap really soon doesn't mean I don't wanna know what you have to say! XD please review! i need love! if you want a hint about chap 5, here it is. Inuyasha does find them and the gang comes later, but not before things were said. Inuyasha tries the unthinkable and Kagome can't stand him any more. I can't even believe my imagination. It just spills out. Writers block sucks. hope you liked the chap!

press the button!


	5. Betrayal

Hello people! just going to say hello and thanks to all my reviewer. I can't reply to them because there are too many! the list would be longer than the whole story! Thanks so much for reading my story and replying. I feel so loved. I also have to say that the hint I gave you is wrong and I'm saving that for a later chapter! Now you'll just have to see what I have instore for you in this chapter. I can't believe the progress I'm making with this fic, good thing writer's block is gone. Now I'l writing 40-60 words per minute. I didn't even know I had this much imagination locked up inside my head. I'm shocking myself,I don't even know what is going to happen. It adds to the excitement.

People think that Inuyasha is way overdone, and that there are too many fanfics, but I just think of it as more competition.

no weird disclaimer today ppl. I don't own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi created the wonderful story. I do wish I owned Sessho-kun though (cries silently to self).

ch5 betrayal

Inuyasha stared up at the tree, his nose catching the scent of the taiyoukai and a different scent. 'Could that really be Kagome up there? Why is her scent masked?' He sprang up towards the break in the branches where Sesshomaru and the unknown smell was. Landing the branch Sesshomaru was on earlier, he stared at the girl he had hit the day before. 'She looks so tired and scared. I need to get her back!'

Sesshomaru sensed what his brother's next move was and jumped toward the hanyou just as Inuyasha dove to grab the lord's mate. He landed back on the tree limb. Sesshomaru hissed, "Stay out of my business, bastard. The penatly of unwanted attentions on a taiyoukai's mate is castration (?)." Inuyasha immediately ceased his attempts to save the girl..

Kagome spoke up. "It's not unwanted attention, Sesshomaru! I want to leave."

The tall youkai glared at her and spoke softly. "I told you if you forget you are mine, I would be reminding you for the rest of your days, wench! One more outburst like that and I'll keep my word. I know you don't want it." Kagome turned slowly to the ground, clenching her teeth and blinking back escaping tears. A drop fell from her brown eyes onto the ground. Sesshomaru watched as more traveled down her full cheeks and dropped from her lower jaw, feeling regret that he was making his mate fear him instead of trying to comfort her and create a bound. He then scorned himself for these thoughts. He almost didn't see Inuyasha as he came forth again, trying to get to her. The taiyoukai drew his sword and aimed it at the hanyou's body. Inuyasha saw it's glint a second too late. His eyes widened as the blade hit it's target and silently thrust into his stomach.

Kagome watched in horror as his body was impaled on the Tokijin. She could barely make out Inuyasha's pained face through her tears. "Inuyasha!" The taiyoukai pulled the weapon out of the hanyou's body, sheathing (?) it once again.

Sesshomaru watched his mate's wet face crumple just as his brother's body did. Clawed hands came to cover the wound below his ribs. His already red kimono stained crimson, the wet spot growing steadily. Inuyasha lay on his back, eyes blinking repeatedly, as if trying to clear his vision. His breathing was labored and weak. The girl moved towards the injured companion, but Sesshomaru's hand blocked her way. She looked up at him in shock.

"We leave now," he said. Kagome's eyes filled with pleading.

"Onegai, Sesshomaru! Don't do this to me. I have to help him!"

"Now."

A choked sob came from the back of her throat. "No, please, I beg you! Don't do this!"

"NOW, WENCH!" Sesshomaru's voice was raised to a roar, but still icy cold.

Now the brown orbs turned desprate. "If you do this to me, I'll never forgive you! I'm staying and you can't stop-"

Her head snapped to the side as he brought his palm down hard. The gold eyes glinted in anger. "Don't disobey me, bitch, or you'll end up like him." He saw that Kagome was now terrified of him and he felt something snap. One clawed hand came up and grasped her sweater. She was being picked up and was out of the tree before she realized it.

'How dare she try to defy me? Doesn't she know that this Sesshomaru is one of the most powerful demons alive? She will pay for her mistakes.' His one arm holding her, he had them sprinting to his lands.

Small fist clenched together, pink painted nails cutting into her palms. The coppery scent reached his nose and he glanced down. She was looking up at him, but when he saw the emotion in her eyes, his heart almost stopped. It was pure loathing. Not just hate, but cold, utter undeniable loathing. He quickly averted his eyes to the west, where their home would be.

'I hate him. I. Hate. Him. I HATE HIM!' A balled up hand hit him in the chest. Feeling the assault he looked down again, only to get a punch squarely in the jaw. Sesshomaru was shocked. It didn't hurt, but did some damage to his pride. He stopped and landed on the ground. 'The damn wench still doesn't know her place.'

But no, she didn't leave as soon as he set her on her feet. In fact, she just turned to face him. For a second, it was silent. Then she let loose. Fists flew into his cheeks, his skull, the nose. The blows were hard enough to make Inuyasha's eyes swirl, but Kagome didn't even know if his eyes could even look again thanks to a certain taiyoukai. He just stood there, waiting it out, his head jerking to the side time to time, but still remained calm. Soon her hits landed on his shoulders, then chest until she couldn't lift her hands again. She collasped on his chest, weeping and cursing him.

"You bastard! You coldhearted son of a bitch! I hate you! How can you just stand there and let your brother die? How can someone be so cruel? I'll never forgive you! If Inuyasha's dead, I'll never forgive you, Sesshomaru! You could go to hell for all I care! You fucking asshole!" Her body fell to the ground, the lord making no move to catch her. Her head landed at his feet, shaking sobs tremoring her small body.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left.

Sorry for the short chapie ppl! It's just around 11 at night and I really wanted to finish it so I could post it tomorrow. If you have gaia, tell me and we can chat! Then I can get live reviews so i can reply and you could give me some ideas. Ch7 is started, but I think I'm going to change some of it. you might get some hints on what I'm planning for future chaps! and PLEASE REVIEW! I really need love. O yea, feel to im me on aim on aol mushcamushca (means love or kiss in eskimo) cute huh? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

\/ Press me \/


	6. Finding Out

Hey people, it's double update. you get two new chapters in one day lucky you, but I really need ideas for ch7. emil me or just write a review. Well, I don't own Inuyasha and the creater is Rumiko Takahashi.

Ch6 Finding Out

Inuyasha's body fell to the ground when he was trying to get up. The bleeding stopped moments earlier, but the twenty foot drop opened the wound once more. He grunted as pain shot through.

'Damn! Sesshomaru's sword stabbed me. Even though I've been hurt like this before, that weapon was different.' Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of running feet approaching.

"Inuyasha! What happened!" shrieked the the taijiya. Holding the gaping hole in his stomach, he slowly stood. Once on his feet he sighed. "Sesshomaru has taken Kagome as his mate. When I tried to get her back, he drew his sword at the last second. I didn't see it and . . . well you see." He motioned to where his hand was holding the wound. "Fuck! She tried to get to me and help. He wouldn't let her through. When she tried to persuade him, he hit her! The bastard!"

Sango gave him a dirty look. "You did the same, remember? You're just like him. Expect for the raping part, that is."

Inuyasha didn't mention that he had tried to hunt her down for the same reason. 'Now isn't the time. She's already pissed as it is.'

Kagome calmed down soon after falling to Sesshomaru's feet. She didn't notice that he had left until she looked up. Dirt smugged her face and the tears left streaks on her cheeks. She just lay there, wondering what had happened to Inuyasha.

'Oh, my god! He might be dead and I wouldn't know. I'll never talk to that jerk, Sesshomaru, ever again!' Kagome stood up, ignoring the dirt on her body. She just walked, not in any particular direction. The young girl's legs took her to a river. She looked down at herself in disgust. Her clothes were filthy, pine needles sticking to them. Her hair she didn't pay heed to. If she learned the condition of that, she'd start crying again. She glanced around to make sure there was no one around then quickly stripped naked, walking briskily to the water's edge. 'If I feel it before I go in, I'll never get washed.' She sprinted to the icy water, hissing at the temperature. She kneeled down and forced herself to stay. Rosebud tips became hard under the surface. 'So . . . cold . . . The guy didn't even bring my bag. He probably just went to the village to taunt Inuyasha and bring him to the forrest before killing him. The cold hearted raper.'

After wiping the dirty off her body, she stood, unknowingly baring her body to a certain pair of gold eyes.

'She's beautiful,' was the only thought in his mind after she came out of the water. Watching her breasts as the water dripped off. Feeling himself yet again respond to the sight of her, he cursed himself. 'I can't act like a lust riden whelp. She's pregnant for Kami's sake.' When he had departed, he had gone to a demon healer and asked questions about signs of being with child. There was the normal human symtoms like morning sickness, food cravings, moodiness, increased appetite, and heighted sense of smell. But there were additional effects for a human pregnant with a demon's child. Mild change in scent and aggresive actions, both of which Kagome had. 'That's why the hanyou couldn't smell her. He was looking for her exact scent. She must've gotten pregnant that first time or he would've come.' He slightly regretted the thought of his child being born of rape. He didn't like the idea that Kagome might not want a pup. 'She doesn't have a choice, now does she?' Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he stepped out into the open. The girl's head turned to him at the sight of movement.

"Not even shamed about peeping on a woman now, Sesshomaru?" She sank back into the river, staring at the inu-youkai.

"Don't flatter yourself, girl. You think that this Sesshomaru would enjoy a small show from a mortal when many other, more attractive, demons are willing to do much more?" He narrowed his eyes, not exactly knowing how Kagome would respond.

"Leave me alone, you-you- traitor! I hate you!" Kagome turned away from him and he smelt the saltiness her tears yet again.

'Damn human, stop weeping. Why must you be so weak?' He turned and walked away yet again, but instead of leaving, he stalked to a stone to sit upon. "Make haste, wench. The last thing I need to a sick human slowing me down."

"Yes, _mi'lord_." She said the title with venom.

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru made a fire, which was usually prepared by Jaken, but the henchman was at the castle with Rin. 'Rin. I wonder how she will like having another female around.'

Kagome emerged from the woods, the clothed girl approached slowly. "Sesshomaru? I know that we aren't ever going to become very close, but I need to ask something."

"ask it, but I choose whether or not I will answer, wench," was he only reply.

"Why did you do it? There must be some reason it was me you raped."

"You were simply there. I forced you the first time to sate myself, but the second time I decided that if you were pregnant, I should be there for the child. Which you are." He said it in the same emotionless tone

"Which I am what?" Kagome's thoughts reeled at the confusion. 'He's talking in riddles. What does he mean?'

"Pregnant. You carry a new life inside your body." Sesshomaru's glance flickered over to her, then back to the fire.

"Nani? There's no way of knowing so soon." The young miko's hands came up to her stomach as if trying to feel if there really was a child. He spoke again, this time lower, but angry.

"If you do anything to harm my pup, you will suffer. This child will be my heir to my lands and I can't stand the thought of coupling with you third time." Even though he knew very well that his member still burned for her.

The woman commented, "Will you still want it when it's born? It will be hanyou." He thought for a second before reponding carefully.

"Yes, I will. If having a hanyou pup would anger me, why would I mate a human? I'm not half wit, bitch."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why can't you call me by my name? It's not very hard."

"No."

Kagome frowned at the ground. "I don't like the thought of the baby being an only child."

"Rin," was the only word after her comment.

'I know that Rin is like a daughter so him, but it's not the same. I'm sure Rin would be a nice little girl to raise. It's just that I want to see more than one child of mine grow up.' Her thoughts were interupted when his voice reached her ears.

"We will arrive at the castle at noon tomorrow. You will act as mother to the human girl until my son is born, after that you could go to hell for all I care." Kagome gasped and almost collapsed in shock. When her wits returned, she started screaming.

"You would take our child away from me? What right do you have over me, you son of a bitch? I'd die before you force me to leave my baby with you. You're gone half of the time, wondering like a lost puppy around Japan. What good would that do for it? Nothing, I say. I will stay after the birth to be with my child, so you can go kiss my ass."

That earned her a slap on the face, but this time, Kagome was prepared for it. She knocked it aside then her fist smashed into his nose. Now it was his turn to be shocked. One minute line of blood tracked its way to his upper lip. He looked into her eyes and fired, "Damn you, bitch. How dare you hit this Sesshomaru?"

"You came to hit me, if my memory if correct. It serves you right, jerk. Talking about taking a child from it's mother the minute it's born. It only takes a truly coldhearted person to threaten that." an emotion flickered in his gold eyes, but was gone just as fast. When he spoke, it ws harsh, furious, cold, and terrifying all at once.

"a true coldhearted person would kill the child and the mother. It would torture the mother who was still with child and when the child was born, would do the same. It also wouldn't hold back it's lust and rape the female repeatedly. I'm tempted right now to do the last and if I were the kind of person you accused me of being, I wouldn't regret it. But I would. I would feel very guilty and disgusted with myself."

Kgome watched as the words spilled out of his mouth. He came up to her and spoke softly, a hand coming up to her cheek. "I should. I should force you to the ground right now and have my glorious way with you." Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the humiliation and horror that came with the event.

"Please don't. I'm sorry I called you names, Sesshomaru, but the thought of never seeing my baby again scared me."

Still staring down at her, he whispered, "I meant that if you didn't want to be at the castle after that, I would purchase a small house for you and my son to live within the castle walls. Other that, you would have to go alone and without help from me." Her mouth formed an "O" in surprise. Red spread to her cheeks. "Feeling embarrassed now, Kagome?"

Her eyes also widened at the sound of her name on his lips. "Come, we must sleep." He pulled her to him and lay them side by side together on the grass. He took off his armor and haori, setting the spiked metal at his feet and spread the shirt out on his other side. Sesshomaru slipped towards the end of the cloth enough so there was just room enough for Kagome.

The girl was still staring at him. "If you don't want to sleep cold, I suggest you come closer." His voice was almost normal, but still a little gentle. She scooted over and his tail covered her like it did the night before.

'I wonder if I'll ever see my friends again."

That was her last thought before drifting to sleep.

Thanks for reading. It took me extra long to do this darn chapter because my "a" button isn't working so I have to copy and paste an a to use it. and my 1 button isn't working, or my tab. it's all going to go down hill from here... Damn computer... --". oh yea review please

/ Press me please /


	7. Some Freedom

Hey people! It's the seventh chappie! Oh yea –dances around- sry. It's short, but opens the door to the many things I have planned. Kikyo will be in this story a lil, along with my own character. Don't worry, it's only for a couple chapters. I know people don't like authors making up their own people. This is a very small part to what I'm planning. There is going to be a sequel, I know that already.

Disclaimer- -stands in front of a dungeon door. You hear a muffled curse and yelling behind it- I do own inuyasha! Now I will take over the world! –door breaks down-

Inu- what did you say, wench?

Me- uhh… OK I don't own you or any related characters. Can I own Sesshomaru, though? –holds out papers that determine the ownership of the taiyoukai. Inuyasha signs them-

yea!

Ch7 Some Freedom

Kagome woke to the pitter patter of rain falling on leaves. Blinking away the drowziness, she glanced around her in confusion. 'Oh, it's still not a dream.' Her eyes scaned the sleeping taiyoukai. Or he appeared to be sleeping at least. Kagome sighed and looked away. Sometime during the night, a thunder storm came and Sesshomaru managed to find cover for them without waking her.

Kagome looked down at her stomach, still flat, but would round in the promise of new life. 'I was raped and I'm expecting this demon's baby. Oh, what did I do so wrong to deserve this?' The young miko bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. 'And Inuyasha, he was stabbed by tokijin. What did he do other than slap me? I mean, he was wrong to do it, but to be almost killed isn't a proper way to pay for it.'

"Girl. Just lay back down and sleep." Kagome jumped when the voice of the taiyoukai filled the small shelter. She turned her head back Sesshomaru and looked thoughtful.

"I can't sleep. My head is too full and I need to think," she said to the demon.

"That's not what a woman is for. Thinking just causes trouble when done by a female." His eyes shifted to the opening of where they were. Kagome saw something flicker in his eyes, but that's all it was. A flicker.

"Where I come from, girls are known for their knowledge and ideas. Both genders are treated equally and-"

"Silence. You do not live there anymore, where ever you lived before now. You will live by either my laws and the ways of a demon from now on. Women are known here as to be troublesome and ignorant. They are not even allowed to learn how to read or write."

The young girl gasped in outrage. "That's not fair! You have not right to tell me if I can think or not. And I do know how to do both since I've been schooled for nine years. So don't think you can manipulate me, Sesshomaru-"

"I SAID SILENCE, BITCH!" Fire burned in his usually cold bored eyes as they focused on his mate. She was startled by his harsh yell and fell back, banging her head on the ground hard. She cried out in pain as her hands came up and held the back of her head. She curled up in a defensive ball, eyes shut tight and knees pulled up to her chest. He looked down at her, stood up and picked her off the dirt covered ground.

"Leave me alone! I just want to go home." Tears fell down her face and the youkai growled.

"It's dawn and I wish to reach my home by midday." He tucked her body to his and sprinted out of the shelter, which appeared to be an up rooted tree still connected to the forrest floor. They continued their way to the Western Territories.

"Inuyasha, ye shouldn't be walking yet. Kagome is now Sesshomaru's mate and it is none of yer business what happens between them." The hanyou looked at the old woman in shock.

"What are you talking about? Kagome doesn't want to be with that bastard. She was raped and forced into the mating, it's not right."

Kaede sighed deeply. "Aye that is true, but I fear if you interfere anymore than you have, Sesshomaru will kill you and might harm Kagome also if she tries to come to your aid. You've already said he hit her for wanting to help you. It's best if you just let it go, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru thinks that he is Kagome's master and expects her to obey him. She will not if she thinks she will be rescued."

"Enough, you old hag. Kagome knows that I will get her back no matter what. Just stay out of it. We will have her back and everything will be back to normal." Sango and Miroku were sitting in the corner, whispering quietly to eachother.

"He's in denial. Even if we get Kagome back, she will be different. Sesshomaru raped her and demons will stop at nothing to keep their mates," Sango said to the monk.

"We can only hope. Inuyasha's brother is an enemy of ours and I doubt he will give up Lady Kagome without a fight. What I don't get is why Sesshomaru mated her in the first place. He's always thought humans were digusting and low. How could his opinion change so quickly?"

Sango shrugged. The monk smiled his smile (you know what I'm talking about) and reached down, his hand hovering above her buttocks. "Whispering into a man's ear will trigger sweet thoughts, my lady Sango." A second later the sound of a palm whacking a cheek bounced off the hut's walls. Shippo woke, looked at Miroku's swollen red face, smiled and fell to sleep yet again.

"What's that up ahead?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He looked into the horizon and took a breath.

"It's my castle. The flags are down and guards will be everywhere. They always are when I am gone. It must be watched over constantly and no one is allowed in or out unless I am there to approve. Which means you have little chance of escaping with my heir." He felt the girl stiffen against him.

"Damn you, you stupid dog! Will I ever have my own life? Or will I be prisoner?" Her brown eyes were staring hard at the inuyoukai. 'How dare he keep me locked up in a castle.'

"No, you will be free to roam the castle where ever you wish within reason. If I tell you not to go somewhere, I expect you to obey. If you do not your freedom will be with held." His eyes never strayed from the approaching fortress.

Kagome sighed and turned to look at the direction of where he expected her to live with him. "Some freedom."

The END! bwahahaha... no, i know. Please Review! I want at least 25 reviews by the time I type up 8. wow. I still can't believe I'm that far. –goes off into a daze- and please feel free to suggest ANYTHING. Well, there are limits, but I'd like to hear what you want.

\/ Press Me PLEASE \/


	8. Bedrooms

O.K. People! this is the 8th chapter (very short, SORRY!), and i made up all of the pregnancy explanations. I don't know if what is in this chapter or future chapters are possible. I shortened the duration of her pregnancy because I don't want to drag it along slowly. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially the people who gave me death threats. I love them

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own this story and if people copy my story and claim it as theirs, i'll kill them. Seriously, this story is my own and i take GREAT pride in my writing. people who copy other people's work deserve nothing, hence, i'll kill them.

ch8 Bedrooms

Just the thought of living with Sesshomaru frightened her. As they walked to the castle, warnings just ran through Kagome's head. 'What if he changes his mind about not wanting to have sex with me? Or what if the baby is a girl, he said we would do it again until he has his heir.' Yet again her hand went to her abdomin (it happened in an earlier chapter). Her eyes widened in shock as she stopped walked. "Sesshomaru!" He turned to her and halted, waiting for her explaination for why she cried out his name. Golden eyes fell to her stomach where her hand lay resting. Kagome just stared ahead as her other hand came up to her belly, right above her other.

"Is there a reason you stopped us?" She nodded, but still didn't say a word. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. "Are you going to explain your actions?"

"Look." Timidly she lifted up the hem of her shirt to show the taiyoukai her discovery. There was a slight bulge now showing, as big as a woman's stomach would be at about three months into carrying a child.

For some reason Sesshomaru was not at all surprised. "You're pregnant. We talked about this last night."

"I know that!" Kagome retorted. "It's just that for humans, they would be this advanced in three months after conception. It's only been one day!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance. "You are carrying a babe with youkai blood. The growing process is shortened considerably. Your pregnancy will last about a week. Maybe more. The normal youkai child is born about four days after a mating has taken place. Since my child is a hanyou, he grows a little slower." With that he turned and continued on.

Kagome let go of her shirt and followed him to the castle.

When they reached the walls surrounding it, Kagome saw many people gathering around. They were not looking at Sesshomaru because it showed disrespect to assume you have permission to meet his eyes. Their eyes actually fell on her. Kagome saw all of them had pointed ears and other features of demon's. She came to the conclusion that she was the only human other than the girl Rin that stepped into the castle for a long time. 'Probably not since Inuyasha's mother.'

A castle guard bowed deeply infront of them. The young miko hadn't even noticed that someone had approached them. Sesshomaru nodded his head to give the guard permission to speak.

"My lord, I would like to welcome you back and ask you if I can assist you with anything. Not that you need help with anything, Sesshomaru-sama."

He remained quiet for a minute and spoke loudy so all of the onlooking servants would hear. "This is my mate. You will call her Kagome-sama."

The youkai around them rushed away except for the guard who remained bowed. "Would you like me to bring Kagome-sama to your rooms? Perhaps she would like to rest after such a long journey."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the man. Now the lesser youkai had risen from the bowing position and was waiting for his master's reply. "Who said that I wanted the wench to reside in my bedchamber?"

The expression on Kagome's face showed that she was appalled. "Wench? You jerk! I'm not a wench, Sesshomaru. You knew that when you raped me!"

The taiyoukai was resisting the urge to smack her. "Now is not the time, bitch." She could hear the sound of his teeth grinding together.

"What is your problem anyway? I have to obey you, but you can't listen to a word I say." Her voice was shrill now, Sesshomaru's ears screamed to be protected.

"It's not that I can't hear you. It's because I find your voice incredibly annoying, I try to ignore you to keep myself from strangling your neck. Your enormous mouth makes me cringe," Sesshomaru replied.

Now her face was that of a person in shock. "MY ENORMOUS MOUTH!" She screamed so loud, Sesshomaru has to fight instinct to stop her from assulting his ears anymore.

"My point exactly." He spun away and walked up the stairs of a side entrance. He called over his shoulder, "Bring her to the room with the big bed." Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head at Sesshomaru's words.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. 'That'll keep her on her toes. And that perfect mouth of hers could be used for more then talking.' He walked into the privacy of his study and chuckled openly where no one could hear.

bwahahaaa... hey at least it's not a cliffy. and sorry there is not going to be a lemon scene while Kagome is pregnant. I wouldn't do that, that's just cruel. for sessho to rape and take her away from her friends then her find out she's pregnant would put MAJOR stress on kagome. so for the safety of the baby she's carrying, no lemon scenes until after the birth of the child. o i need help. . . some people have already put in their opinions what the sex of the baby should be, but it's not enough to choose. boy or girl? or maybe twins? that was suggested in an earlier chapter. choose wisely. a girl would cause more lemons, but with either Sesshomaru would probably show a gentler side of himself. it's there, his feeling side is just buried. his joking personality showed itself in this chapter. CHOOSE in a review. but also tell me if you like it. another short chapter, but I wrote this in about an hour. luv ya guys! luv ya more if you review.

Houen-aishita

(oh yea,the computerthat connects to the netis working right so i can update faster! and i have a new keyboard for my comp!)

\/ PRESS ME! \/


	9. Jaken's Shoe Experience

Hello people! Finally the nineth chappy! I can't believe how far i've gone with this fanfiction already. Hope this is longer than the last chaps. Love you all for reviewing. I would thank reviewers personally, but has brought up this new rule that authors cannot use any part of a chapter for communicating with others. So if you want my to answer a question please leave me your email address in the review so I can answer back.

Disclaimer- Must I?

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nod- "yup"(inu) "You must, ningen" (sess)

Me- rips up papers that determine the ownership Rumiko Takahashi pulled out of our deal, the baka!

Inuyasha- Uhhh... actually you were blackmailing her into it, but she threatened to press charges if you didn't stop harrassing her.

Me- -.-""""" Shup (Shut up really fast)

* * *

Ch9 Jaken's Shoe Experience 

Inuyasha stoped and sniffed the ground. "I can still smell their trail." He looked back at the group who were just catching up to him. 'Damn it, they're slowing me down. Kagome and Sesshomaru's scents will fade if I keep falling behind with Miroku and Sango.'

"Inuyasha, why don't you go ahead and find Kagome. We're too slow." Miroku said as he approached the hanyou. The silver haired boy nodded and sped off. Sango sighed as she climbed off Kirara.

"Now we have no idea where to go. Might as well stay here instead of getting lost."

"HEY!" Cried a little voice from a bundle of blankets that lay on the fire neko's back. A wriggling Shippo popped his head out. "I'm a demon too you know. I have a better nose than Inuyasha since I'm full youkai."

Sango and Miroku, whose hand had already started it's trip down to the yougn woman's buttocks, stared at the kitsune.

"Shippo, you're supposed to be at Kaede's village while we get Kagome!" Sango reprimanded the boy.

His green eyes filled with tears. "I can't just sit around while she's in trouble. She needs my help!" Shippo stood up proudly, but both adults saw it was only a facade. The fox's tail and body was visibly shaking in fear and uncertainness.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha will not be able to take back Kagome on his own. It looks like Shippo is actually going to be useful," he said airily, not noticing he was insulting the boy.

The kitsune crossed his arms and glared at the adults, his fox fire flaming around him. Both taijiya and monk sweat dropped.

"All right, let's go get Kagome back!" Sango said with false cheer. With that the group went off into the direction Inuyasha fled to.

When Kagome was led into the room with the "big bed," she looked around. There was a large futon on the floor towards the back of the . A low table sat off to the right of the door so close to the floor the people who sat at it would have to kneel. In the corner of the room left of the bed was another table which had caligraphy brushes and paper. Ink bottles were not seen of the surface.

'Well, at least I can rest in a comfortable bed and maybe do a little writing,' the young woman thought, attempting to be look on the bright side. 'With Inuyasha, we always had to sleep outside on the ground.' Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a day and a half. Kagome turned to the guard who had brought her to her new sleeping quarters to find that he had been replaced by a young girl. A girl with a ponytail on the side of her head. Brown eyes stared up at the miko.

"I remember you! You're Kagome-chan! I remember you from when I got kidnapped from Sesshomaru-sama by that bad man." Kagome nodded, remembering when Sesshomaru tried to kill Kohaku because the boy had been involved with Rin's abduction.

"Yes, Rin-chan. I remember you too." Kagome paused for a second before asking, "Where can I get a good meal around here?"

The child replied, "In the kitchens, silly! Follow me." She grabbed the older girl's hand, eager to help her. They walked out into the hall when they heard a voice shout out.

"Rin, you stupid human!" Both females turned to see the stout toad youkai stuting towards them, holding the staff of heads in his hand, which was covered with the oversized sleeves of his kimono. Since Jaken's arms were so puny, he was forever struggling to get a firm grip on the handle.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the short, warty toad who had finally reached them. "Don't you call her stupid, you little puke." Jaken turned his eyes on the woman who had addressed him. His bulging eyes widened as he realized who she was.

"Why are you here? You are that vile hanyou's wench, are you not? Get out, whore, or I'll have you face the wrath of the Staff of-" the rest of his words were stiffled by Kagome's sneaker. She tried to pull back her foot, but her shoe was caught in Jaken's beak-like mouth. She slipped the shoe off and stood up straight "Now that's what I call 'open mouth insert foot.'"

Jaken attempted desperately to pull the shoe out of his mouth, but his arms couldn't reach. The tip of it was blocking air from getting into his lungs. He swung his staff wildly at both Kagome and Rin. Just as his head was turning purple, a foot stomped into his back so Jaken face planted on the floor. But the air pressure that built up inside of his body forced the shoe out. It richoshade (sp? sorry, no spellcheck) off the wall back at the toad just as he was standing up, slamming into his gut, causing him to fly through the air. Kagome started laughing and Rin ran to the person who had tortured the henchman.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she reached him, hugging his leg.

Kagome sobered immediately and stared at the taiyoukai. He stared back. "Where are you going, ningen?" He said without any emotion.

"To get something to eat, my lord!" Rin blurted, wanting the tall male to turn to her. As if on cue, Kagome's stomach growled loudly. Rin giggled and the demon's eyebrows rose slightly. The young woman rolled her eyes.

"It's expected that I eat more than normal. And since I haven't eaten for over a day, I'm extra hungry."

Rin looked at Kagome with a confused expression. "Why do you need to eat more, Kagome-chan?" She looked back at the taiyoukai and asked, "Do you know?" Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome and answered the little girls question.

"She's having a pup, Rin."

Rin smiled in delight. "Is the baby's daddy going to live here too? With Kagome-chan?" Both adult turned their attention on the child.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "I am the father of the pup." A grin instantly spread across her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you married Kagome-chan? Is she my okaasan now?" Now both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at eachother.

"We'll see," was all the lord would say. The girl nodded and took her idol's hand. She let them down the hall into the dining area.

When Kagome stopped to survey her surroundings, she gasped. Food was presented by servants who stood with their eyes lowered and arms outstretched holding platters. The food smelled delicious to her nose. The scent of beef and chicken waffed towards her from the trays. Rice, Pork, and other aromas were drowned out when Kagome spotted the dessert plates. Rice cakes, muffins, fruit were making stars appear in Kagome's eyes. She turned to Sesshomaru who nodded. An empty tray was offered to her by a servant. Taking it from him, she quickly covered it with ribs, rice, fruit, steak, and drumsticks. She sat down at a table she hadn't seen before and started eating the moist meat with her fingers, not even looking at the chopsticks. The taiyoukai rose his eyebrows at the pregnant woman's manners, or lack of. Rin just stared at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why can't I eat like that? Jaken hits me with that stick whenever I do."

* * *

Hello loyal readers! sorry i haven't updated a chapter in a couple of weeks, but here one is! it's longer than the last few chapters, but not as long as it could've been. I had writer's block for a couple of days, but it's gone for now. i can probably get a few chapters out before it happens again. i hope you liked it! PLEASE review, I love to read what you have to say. And I accept anonymous reviews, so there is no reason why you can't review. 

houen-aishita

/ PRESS ME /


	10. Unforgivable Actions

Hello! I didn't get many reviews for chapter 9, but it was probably because the chapter was meaningless and short. But this chapter is packed with action, drama, and maybe a little dark. Love you guys! -hugs you all- Thanks to all of the reviewers. most of you liked last chapter and thought it was funny. I was trying to lighten the mood, because it gets serious in this chapter. hope you like it and DON'T forget to review or great evil lollipops will attack you -laughs creepily-

Disclaimer- mumbles quietly under breath

Inu- Huh?

Sessho- . . .

me- murmers louder, but incorherently

Inu- What?

Sessho- hmmm. . .

me- I said I didn't own you! Stupid dog -smashes old keyboard over his head-

Sessho- I saw that contraption behind your back.

me- oh you were checking me out again, huh?

Sessho- no, I just noticed that there was a piece of that "toilet paper" coming out of your skirt

me- O.o oh -whispers to you- but notice that he didn't deny looking at me earlier

Sessho- -rolls eyes-

Inu- uhhhh... That's almost as bad as the "sit" command

Me- Can I try again? -smiles evilly-

Sessho- Allow me to assist you -moves toward Inu, drawing Tokijin-

-You watch as Inuyasha gets beat (yet again) by Sesshomaru.-

ch9 Unforgivable Actions

After she ate most of the food on her plate, she noticed Sesshomaru and Rin, along with many appalled servants, were staring at her. Blushing at her bad manners, she looked down at her tray. Sesshomaru turned away and walked out of the room.

Rin smiled at the miko and said, "Would you like to come into the gardens and play, Kagome-chan?"

She nodded and stood. The little girl led her out into the hall and down a corridor. Kagome spotted the taiyoukai walk down the opposite way.

"Uh, Rin-chan? Where does that way lead to?"

The girl looked behind them and replied, "I don't know. I'm never allowed down there. Sesshomaru-sama is the only person that goes down there." Rin's voice fell down to a whisper, "There was a rumor going around saying that the lord keeps dead bodies in there and feeds on them. Another one said that he has an unknown concubine hidden down there."

Kagome gasped. "Do you know what a concubine is?"

Rin shook her head. "I've asked the servants and even Jaken-sama. He just said that I'm so ugly, I won't ever have to worry about becoming one."

Kagome laughed, "He did, did he? We'll just have to get revenge on him for saying you are ugly."

"But Kagome-chan, what's a concubine?"

The woman's eyes widened. "We'll leave that for another time."

They went through a set of doors that led outside. Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Orchids and lilies surrounded her. Roses of all colors covered bushes all around. Statues of what appeared to be inu-youkai were places every thirty feet or so with shrines that most likely held their remains.

'This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my whole life!' The miko walked up to the nearest monument and stared at it. This one did not have a shrine for the ashes. It looked exactly like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time. It had it's tail draped across both shoulders, not only one like her mate kept his. Looking down, she saw a name written in Kanji at the youkai's stone feet. "Inu no Taisho?" 'This is their father! I remember when I went into his grave. I only saw the skeleton of his demon form. This is what he looked like? Kagome studied his features. There was one stripe on either cheek like Inuyasha's demon side has and a Cresent moon identical to the elder brother's. Sesshomaru got the shape of his face from his father while Inuyasha got his nose and eyes. (A/N: I have the movie 3 now and their dad doesn't have a cresent moon from what i saw, but people like to think he does and so do I!)

"Kagome-chan! Come on let's play a game!"

She pulled her attention away from the former taiyoukai's face to the little tugging at her skirt. "What do you want to play?"

Rin thought for a minute. "I don't know any games other than tag. I play it with Jaken-sama sometimes, but when I tag him he doesn't run after me."

Kagome pictured in her mind the tiny toad demon running in fear from a little girl. "We can play hide and seek."

The girl's eyes widened and she asked, "How do you play that?"

She explained the new game to Rin and they decided Rin would go first. Kagome counted to twenty, peeking to see if Rin had stayed outside. No such luck. 'This is going to take a while.' She walked towards the nearest door, not noticing stone cold golden eyes followed her.

Kagome stepped inside and walked down the hallway towards the kitchens. That's when she remembered the place no one was allowed. 'Maybe . . . No! If Sesshomaru found out you were there, he'll get angry for sure. But what if it was just a look. I don't even have to enter any of the rooms down there. And it won't hurt if I just peek through a door. It's not like I'd be breaking anything.' Kagome chose to ignore the warning sirens wailing inside her head as she crept down the corridor. She turned the corner and saw three doors, one on each side and one door at the end of the hall (kinda reminds you of Beauty and the Beast huh? lol).

She crept up the hallway and slid the door to the side, surprised at how smoothly it glided. Kagome stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her. Expecting it to be dark she gasped when she saw the view infront of her. An unfinished statue of a woman . Cold eyes stared forward, arrogant was the only way Kagome could put the stance of the female. She had short hair, falling around her shoulders. Two stripes lined her face and her wrists. (guess who this is...) A small nose, pointed ears, and round eyes were all Kagome could tell of the head because the mouth and chin weren't finished yet. The kimono skirt she wore was rough, not yet smoothed down and detailed with patterns. Neither was a name plate at the youkai's feet.

Suddenly Kagome heard footsteps, the door behind her open and and then no movement at all.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!" As she turned around, she saw Sesshomaru's angry face before he roughly pushed her to the floor. Luckily she caught her fall, bracing her hands behind her. Looking up at him in fear, she saw that he was kneeling down to her eye level. "How dare you think you can go where you please, human? Ignorant bitch, you should be beaten for trespassing into rooms you are not allowed in."

"Maybe if I knew what rooms I weren't allowed in, I wouldn't make the mistake of entering!" Kagome backfired. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her on her back, now directly ontop of her, leaning on his hand. His golden eyes bore into hers. The anger in his eyes flashed wildly. His head bent down and his lips crashed onto hers in a heated kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and so did Sesshomaru's. Staring into each other's eyes (almost cross eyed), the miko saw the anger disappate. His eyes closed and softened his kiss, making it more tender. No opened mouth, just the feel of her lips on his seemed to calm him.

Pulling away, the taiyoukai stood, staring down at Kagome, waiting for her to stand. She didn't. "What the heck was that all about?" She asked, more to herself than to her mate.

In a monotone, he replied, "It was either kill you or kiss you." His gaze turned to the statue infront of him. "This was my mother's bedchamber. She died in this room. I've never allowed anyother being here since. My father was too infatuated with that human wench to ever come to her room to mourn. She died giving birth to my sister, who was born dead. She didn't even get a name out of either of my parents' lips. When Mother passed, he wanted more children straight away. I don't suppose he even thought of her from the minute she died until he passed to the land of the dead himself," Sesshomaru said spitefully.

"Didn't they love eachother?"

Turning to Kagome, he replied, "They had an arranged marriage. They had little more than a friendship. Only twice did I see them show affection towards one another. The day my mother told my father she was expecting a pup again and when she went into labor. Since men are not allowed in the birthing room, that's the last time they ever spoke."

Kagome stared at him. "I'm sorry I trespassed. I understand how you feel. My father died of liver cancer. He drank sake and other drinks like it too much and his body couldn't handle it and eventually the liver shut down (i have NO idea what happened, but I needed to say something)."

He nodded. "You may enter this room whenever you please now that I've told you, but you are not allowed to bring anyother being in here. Not youkai or ningen. Understood?"

The young woman nodded. He motioned to the door, telling her to leave. She scurried out, closely followed by her mate. They walked side by side down the hall and once they were back out in the garden, they were approached by a guard.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your brother has been spotted near the walls of the castle. It appears that he is going to enter without your consent."

Just then Kagome saw a flash of red and white in the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped. There Inuyasha was, standing about a hundred feet from them, holding Rin by the Kimono.

"Give me Kagome, you bastard! Or the child dies."

'Oh Kami! What the heck is wrong with Inuyasha? He has never hurt a child.' Kagome yelled at the hanyou. "Don't do it, Inuyasha! Please don't hurt Rin. Be reasonable and put her down."

He snarled, "Then come with me, Kagome! That's the only way the kid will live." Before Sesshomaru could stop her, she ran straight to him. The half demon smiled and let go Rin, who stumbled away towards her lord.

Kagome slowed as she reached her former friend. Sesshomaru was starting to run towards them.

"How dare you threaten to kill a child!" As she continued to yell at him, Inuyasha's nose picked up a scent and his eyes bled red. "You stupid, bull-headed, son of a bitch! Si-" Suddenly, the miko was punched in the lower stomach, the force sending her to the ground. Inuyasha pounced on her and dug his claws into her abdomin, where the slight swell of he stomach was. She screamed in agony and suddenly went limp. The taiyoukai sprinted towards Kagome, a flash of emotion sweeping his face.

'Woman is with pup. Must kill pup,' were the thoughts running through the hanyou's head as his demon side took over. Sesshomaru drew Tetsusaiga from his brother's waist, the barrier not burning him at all, and stabbed Inuyasha in the chest. As his half brother fell back, the lord of the Western Lands scooped up his unmoving mate and sped east, clearing the wall of his fortress, leaving Inuyasha laying in the grass with his own blade imbedded in his body.

Ok I had to end this chapter now because if I don't, it's be an additional two weeks no new chapters for you readers. Sorry that it's a cliffy and Sesshomaru actinglittle stupid in this last part. But I've been planning on this happening forever and if Sesshomaru was as smart in this chapter as he usually is, he wouldn't have let this happen. Prepare for sad chapters in the future. Review PLEASE. The more people respond to the chapter, the faster I write! love you all! and my bf is FINALLY going to read it! yay! This chappy is definatly longer than the rest, hope you liked it!

\/ Press me! \/


	11. Lost

This is the same night that I updated the tenth chapter. Hopefully I can type this up by tuesday (it's Saturday night now)

Disclaimer- You got beat bad last chapter. you deserve a treat -hands Inuyasha a cup of Ramen-

Inu- Yay!

Me- -whispers to Sessho- it contains a potion that makes him obey me! -shows him an empty bottle- Watch. -goes up to Inu and smiles- Tell me that I own you!

Inu- You don't own me.

Me- What? He is supposed to do as i said!

Sessho- -takes bottle- This is truth potion, ningen. you got jipped.

Me- :Sweatdrop: I can't do anything right these days.

Sessho- You can write good. or so the reviewers say.

Me- that's enough for me! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Sessho- (to inu) who is better, you or me?

Me- -looks at you- What do YOU think?

* * *

Ch 11 Lost...

Sesshomaru dodged the trees easily, carrying Kagome on his arm. 'You better not die on me, human!' Even though he had Tenseiga, he didn't know if it would work when needed. 'Koharu, you assisted my mother in both her labors. You will help Kagome as well.' The tai youkai reached his destination minutes later, approaching a cave set in a canyon.

"Koharu, my mate is in dire need of your assistance. Come out and do your duties for this Sesshomaru." An older youkai came out and spoke softly.

"She is human. I will not help your child or your mate, even if you are the taiyoukai. Your child is a filthy hanyou and deserves to die before it takes it's first breath."

Sesshomaru snarled, "How dare you insult my pup, stupid wench! You are lower than all other youkai, refusing to help your lord."

The hag cackled. "It's an abomination to our world. Never meant to live past their mother's womb. You're doing it a favor if you do not seek help."

Sesshomaru gently placed Kagome on the ground, stepping forward and had Tokijin drawn at the midwife's neck. "Die now for refusing to assist your lord and lady, you low class bitch." He sliced off her neck and her body crumpled to the ground. He yet again held Kagome to his body, sensing her pulse weaken. Her skirt and shirt were soaked in dark blood. Too much blood loss for a human to withstand. 'Please, Kami, let this child and her survive. The miko has already suffered through enough, the loss of her child will ruin her spiritual strength if she even lives.' He shook her making her open her eyes, a agonizing expression on her face.

"Is there somewhere you can get immediate help, miko?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "The . . . bone-eater's well. . . In the forrest . . . of Inuyasha." Her eyes widened. "Did you . . . kill him?"

Sesshomaru straighted. "It's what he deserved for attacking you and our pup. I don't understand how that old well will help." He started running towards the location in question.

"I'll . . . show you . . . Sesshomaru?"

The inu-youkai glaced down.

"Am I going to die?" He didn't answer, not wanting to mislead her.

Kaede was just wrapping a villager's wound when she felt a strong demon aura approaching. Looking to the west, she saw a white dot rushing in her direction. The old miko told all of the villagers to either run or hide in the building. "Stay out of sight. I know this demon. Just make sure ye are not noticed by him." Minutes later, Kaede saw that Sesshomaru was carrying a limp Kagome. Seeing that he was headed into the woods, the woman hurried up the path.

Sesshomaru set his mate down on the grass near the well, taking note on how weak her heartbeat was. Now his own kimono was stained with her blood.

"What happened to Kagome?" He turned to see the village's elderly priestess in the clearing.

Looking down into the well, he replied, "My brother attacked her. Kagome told me to bring her here, what is so unique about this dried up hole?"

'If Sesshomaru goes through the time passage, he could kill all of the humans in Kagome's world. But Kagome's life is in danger. I'll have to tell him.'

"Ye must hold her tightly and jump into the well. The shards Kagome possesses will have enough power to take you too."

Sesshomaru gazed at the old woman. "Take me where?"

"Kagome's original home is five hundred years into the future. The medicines she has brought here have saved our lives on many occations. No doubt will the marvels of her time will save her."

Sesshomaru asked, "What about the pup she carries? Can they help it aswell?"

"Ye are wasting time, it all matters on how long it takes to get the human treatment. Jump into the well and do not let her go." With little hesitation, the taiyoukai free fell into darkness, a blue light surrounding them as they went.

"May Kami protect ye, Kagome. And your child."

Sesshomaru's closed from the blinding light that he was falling into. Moments later, he felt his feet touch solid ground. Looking around, he saw that they were in the same well, but scents that were drifting down were not those of a forrest. He lept up and out of the hole. 'It's a hut built around a well. How strange.' Still holding Kagome to him, he climbed up the steps and slid the door open with his shoulder.

Smells of car exhaust and pollution hit the taiyoukai's nose like a ton of bricks. His eyes slightly watered from the power of the stench (I hate that smell. Whenever I got into a city, I feel sick). He stalked to the house nearest to him, smelling humans inside. Stepping into the open door, he saw an old man, a middle aged woman, and a child sitting at a table (he entered through the back door). Three heads turned to him and Kagome.

"Oh my god! What happened to Kagome?" The woman cried out, leaping up and approaching them.

Sesshomaru growled at her, causing her to stop.

"My brother attacked her. She needs help now. Where can I bring her?"

Kagome's mother replied hesitantly, "The hospital. You go down the road and it's a big white building on the left. Who are you, may I ask? And your brother?"

Sesshomaru scuffed at her ignorance. "I am Sesshomaru-sama. Lord of the Western Lands. My brother is that filthy hanyou, Inuyasha." He turned to leave.

"Wait! You'll get there faster in a car!" But he was already down the shrine steps by the time she ended her sentence.

The demon spotted the hospital and ran into it, knocking severaly humans out of the way. He stopped at the desk, and demanded that someone help the woman in his arms. He showed her the wounds on the girl's stomach.

"Oh, Kami!" The nurse picked up something and pressed a button. Her voice boomed from around the building. "DOCTOR MOTOSUWA, COME TO THE MAIN LOBBY STAT." A stetcher was pushed out by another nurse. Sesshomaru placed his mate on it and followed as the woman whose voice can from everywhere wheeled her down the hall and into a room. Humans were readying a bed and two transfered Kagome onto it. Needles came next, they wer sticking them into her arms and a mask was placed over her nose and mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to her? Help the pup, you bastards!" Sesshomaru commanded them. Just then a brown haired man walked into the room. The doctor glanced at Sesshomaru, shocked at his appearance.

"She's pregnant?" The taiyoukai inclined his head in a yes. "Nurse, take the morphine and antibiotic needles out of her, they could effect the child even more. You-" he pointed to Sesshomaru, "Need to stay in the waiting room. I can't have people other than the staff and myself in this room when something like this happens. . . What exactly did happen anyway?"

The taller man growled. "Help my mate, you idiot, before she dies." Sesshomaru stepped back and leaned against the wall, but made no movement to leave. Dr. Motosuwa went to the bed and started working. (I'll spare the details) After what it seemed like to be an eternity, a voice called to him.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Kagome's voice came from the cot. Several people around her gasped.

"Docter, with all of the blood loss she has had, she shouldn't even be awake, let alone talking."

Kagome called out his name again and Sesshomaru approached the bed. "Am I going to die?"

He looked at the docter who shook his head soberly. "No, Kagome. You will survive."

Glancing at the working fingers of the man saving his mate, he saw something that made his blood run cold. A tiny figure of a small infant boy in his hands. Unmoving. Sesshomaru couldn't sense a pulse from it. His eyes must have portrayed his shock because a moment later, Kagome looked down and started screaming. The youkai knelt down to her and smoothed her hair, placed light kisses on her forehead to calm her, but to no avail.

"Look, Dr. Motosuwa! There's another child and it's alive." Sesshomaru jolted to his feet to see for himself. Sure enough, there was another little child wiggling slighty, but the pulse was weakening every second.

Kagome was oblivious to all of this, now in a state of shock and unable to understand anything that was said. 'My baby is dead, my baby is dead, my baby . . ." Her thoughts trailed off as a blinding flash of light burst from the miko's body.

When the light disappeared, everyone blinked. There was a newborn infant laying on the bed, wailing, and it was the same size of an average baby (I'll get to specifics later). Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's wounds to see that they had already started healing, the gashes closed up perfectly. Blood was still everywhere, but she wasn't bleeding anymore. The woman slept peacefully.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Dr. Motosuwa.

Sesshomaru smiled and whispered, "A miracle. It was Kagome's miko powers at it's most. She saved the child and her self. Don't complain. I'm not."

The taiyoukai took off his armor, and haori, replaced his armor (there's a shirt under it like Inuyasha has) and wrapped the silky fabric around the infant. He shook his mate awake with his other arm.

"Hm?" She opened her brown eyes tom meet gold ones.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. "You birthed us a daughter."

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but the last took almost three weeks to get out and this took three days. The death of Koharu is going to be important in the next chapters. I can't say anything more. Nope, nada. is forced to talk by "Evil Hotdog Eating Bunnies" OK! I'll tell you a little if you want to. if you don't was a tiny spoiler stop reading now! Koharu is resurrected and wants revenge for her death. Kikyo (stupid claypot) will enter in two chapters. The new chapter is Kagome trying to ajust to being a mother. I couldn't kill the girl! I'm sorry to those how are angry at me for killing the boy. I just threw it in my story notes because I needed more angst and tragedy. The next chapter will be happier. Sesshomaru was cuddly in this chapter! His feelings about his daughter is not revieled in this chapter. I have decided on a name for the baby! Someone suggested it to me. do you want to know? I have to get 25 reviews before I post the name. it's actually not that much. I got about 30 in the first 24 hours of the last chapter being out. REVIEW please

/ PRESS ME/ sesshomaru will attack you if you don't


	12. Sesshomaru's Reactions

Ok! There are at least two poltergeists residing in my room and they've decided that I am the only one that can hear them --. And I can't even understand what they are saying, it's all gibberish. And they keep on running a stick down the shingles of the house sidings so it's thumping everywhere around my room. I had my sister come in to see if she could hear them, but they stopped. Now I seem more crazy than I already appear.

My sister asked if I was raped because she read the beginning of it. And she had my mom read it. My mom now thinks I'm writing a sex story/ porno so yea, she doesn't understand me. this is a sensual romance/ angsty fanfic. I don't like the fact she called it that. It's not just sex! o well. let them believe that, I know that my readers like it! And please tell me your thoughts on it. Or suggest an idea. I've already taken the name of the baby from a reviewer! not saying! ook, on with it!

Disclaimer- not in the mood for a funny/lame disclaimer today! I do not-

Sessho- Ningen, you will say a disclaimer that features this Sesshomaru whether you like it or not. -Pulls out Tokijin- Who is this "Koharu you had in the last chapter? You mentioned that she will enter the story again. -looks at me suspiciously-

Me- nothing saying!

Sesshomaru- -growls- you will not write anything that harms my child or mate, filthy author.

Me- -shivers visibly- I-I meant I wouldn't say anything in this chapter. But I will tell you only -whispers into his ear-

I do not own Inuyasha or anything involved. but I do own this story! And this chapter is totally dedicated to the baby, and the bonding of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Hope you likey!

Ch 12 Sesshomaru's Reactions

Kagome glanced down at the daughter Sesshomaru brought down to her. Silver hair covered the scalp, a little lighter than gray. Two stripes identical to her father's marked her round cheeks and a cresent moon peaked out from beneath her bangs. Also, there was also a line of red on her eyelids which she also inherited from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked into the eyes of her baby and gasped. They were almost identical to the brown eyes she had, but, there was a curious and playful glint in them, a light Kagome thought Sesshomaru would never understand or possess. She looked up at her mate.

"What do we call her, Sesshomaru?" He turned away and proceeded to walk out the door when he replied.

"Call her whatever you wish to call her." 'I just wish you can forgive me for what I did to you, Kagome.' Sesshomaru had a million thoughts flashing in his head. Can you blame him? He lost his son and almost lost both his mate and infant daughter in a matter of minutes. In that moment when Kagome's power took over, the taiyoukai feared that his was going to lose his mate without them ever sharing an affectionate emotion towards eachother. Even thought they now had a child together, never had he lowered his guard for Kagome to learn to even like him. 'I want her to care for me . . .' He realised in shock. He turned back to Kagome in the hospital bed, the traumatized doctors and nurses continued watch them.

He approached the bed and knelt down beside her so he was about eye to eye with the miko. And he said the words he wanted to say.

"Thank you for my daughter. You will be a good mother to her, I know."

'Did Sesshomaru just compliment me?" Kagome's mind reeled with alarms. 'This isn't Sesshomaru! Imposter!'

She heard his intake of breath. Kagome saw the his gaze was now on the baby, one of his hands smoothing over one of the pointed ears on the side of her head. The woman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"She is a full blooded youkai." Sesshomaru was the one to speak first.

"How did that happen?" She exclaimed.

"Either you are a demon yourself or your miko powers were strong enough to purify her blood. You are not a youkai." Just then, the baby fussed and opened her mouth to wail. Kagome shushed the infant and cuddled her. The baby quieted for the moment Sesshomaru smirked and said, "She wants her first meal. We need to go back now." Back meaning to the past, away from her family and friends, to be treated like a possession instead of a living thing. Kagome nodded sadly, knowing he would not let her stay.

He wrapped both of his arms around her (remember that he got his missing arm ) and walked swiftly out of the room, Kagome holding their daughter, studying her intently again. Even though she had inherited most of her father's traits, she was clearly a female. A smile played the new mother's lips.

"Shii."

Sesshomaru was walking them out the door at that moment. "What did you say?"

Kagome grinned and replied, "Her name is Shii. That's my choice."

He sighed. "How incredibly female." (Shii is pronounced She, as in girl. get it?)

Back at the hospital, the doctor and nurses were still standing there when a man came into the room. "Docter Motosuwa, you will not believe what just happened. All of the patients in the hospital were all cured!"

"Huh?" replied the dumbfounded man.

Sesshomaru brought them to the shrine and was heading for the wellhouse when Kagome stopped him.

"Please let me say goodbye at least, Sesshomaru. One last time." The scent of salt hit his nose. The taiyoukai nodded in agreement, being a sucker for tears. Kagome stared up at him. "Thank you!" She ran into the house, holding the baby close to her body. He followed behind.

"Kagome!" yelled her mother, brother and grandfather (Don't ask why they didn't go to the hospital, I just thought it would be better if it were just Sesshomaru and Kagome). Their arms embraced her, not noticing the bundle close to her body.

"Careful of the baby!" She pulled away from them and showed her daughter to her family. Her mother was the first to approach, reaching for the child. Kagome slowly handed her over. She felt a presence behind her and knew it was Sesshomaru.

"What did you name her? What do these markings on her face mean? Oh, she has claws! And pointy ears! Is she full demon? How could she be-"

"Whoa, slow down, Mama! Her name is Shii, her markings mean she is from the family of the Western Lands. Yes she is full demon. I guess when I blacked out, my miko powers purified her blood and healed me."

"Oh, my goodness, I'm a grandmother! I'll pamper her, knit her sweaters, rock her to sleep. This is going to be so much fun!"

Kagome's eyes welled up once again. "Mama, I can't stay here anymore. Sesshomaru has duties in the past and wants me and Shii near him to protect us."

Sesshomaru, not wanting to seem like the bad guy, said, "I'll bring you every now and then to see your family, mate, if it will please you." Kagome smiled widely.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!"

"But we must leave soon, my lands are not save with out me. Collect some items for yourself and the child if you have anything. I'll take Shii." She gave the baby to him and ran up to her room, grabbing an old school bag that was very similar to her other one, but was a little smaller. She stuffed her old baby blanket in it, two outfits, also picking up various items as she made her way to the bathroom, two of these objects being a camera (one of those cameras that gives you the picture out of the slot) and a photo album (empty). Once in the bathroom, she grabbed bathing items, including a body and hair wash that was tear-free.

"Sorry, Souta, I'm taking your soap for the baby." She smiled at that sound. She was a mother! Even though the baby started out unwanted and conceived so brutally, she loved her child already. What woman wouldn't want a healthy baby with all ten fingers and toes? Her smile widened at the thought of watching Shii grow up, speak her first word, take a step.

'Thank God Ji-chan isn't trying to ward off Sesshomaru like he did with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would be angered for sure!' Just then she heard the dreadful words.

"Youkai begone!" And the slap of a sutra sticking to probably the taiyoukai's forehead. Kagome ran down stairs to try to stop any murders in the house. Amazingly, Sesshomaru hadn't moved an inch since she left, still holding the baby carefully in his arms. Very protectively too. 'Wow, he is really good with handling kids,' Kagome's mind chimed. The only thing that changed since she went up stairs was the look of annoyance shining in the sober golden orbs of the youkai just below the edge of the paper.

The girl pulled the paper off of his face and smiled softly. "I'm ready, Sesshomaru."

His silver head inclined as he replied, "Hai. Time to say goodbye."

Kagome turned to her mother, who pulled her into a warm embrace. "Kagome, I wish you well. Stay safe, sweetheart." She squeezed her daughter and pulled away. As Kagome hugged Souta and her grandfather, her mother slipped a small bottle into the front pocket of the back pack. 'Scented body oil is always a good thing for a bonding couple!' She thought. Sesshomaru saw it and instinctively knew her mother was trying to help. He gave her a nod when she saw that he spotted what trinket she gave Kagome. She smiled secretly at Sesshomaru and put a finger to her lips. Sesshomaru got the message (meaning let it be a pleasant surprise to find later on).

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said with forced cheer. She gave her mother one last quick hug and they left the house.

When they got into the well house and down the steps, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I will bring you back every month to see your family." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That would be great, Sesshomaru! Thank you." Good thing there was very little light in the shed, or you might've seen the pink spotted cheeks and smirking face of the taiyoukai as he wrapped one arm around Kagome, the other holding Shii and jumped into the well.

There! the twelve chapter here at last! sorry i didn't update sooner. School, ya know? And I got grounded because of my grades, so I'm not allowed on the internet --""""""""". i'm lucky i have my own computer, or it would've been WAAAAYY longer than two or three weeks every update. hopefully this is a little bit longer than the earlier chapters. I'm going to try to get them longer and longer each time. well, g2g, I gotta save this on a cd before I forget. updating at school before class starts.

And pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! REVIEW! I get alot of reviews but i'm losing reviewers over time, getting less and less. but I still love and hold all my reviews I get dear. Don't think I don't read them! I read every single one, so please feel free to suggest any ideas to the story.

Baibai!

Houen-aishita

(PLEASE! REVIEW)


	13. Koharu Awakens

Hello! I'M SORRY PEOPLE! I couldn't write for a while, school and crap. but I hope you like this chapter!. Thank you everyone who replied to this, I will be emailing you to tell you I updated. if you do not want to be notified, please reply to me and say so! I have gotten into SOO many new animes, so check them out- Chobits by CLAMP and Fushigi Yugi, Ceres, Alice 19th, Absolute Boyfriend by Yu Watase. DN Angel, Full Metal Panic, and Princess Tutu. i'm probably going to make little oneshots for these, after i'm done this, of course! I still have a LONG way to go. Please review for this chapter. Fluffiness! Sessho is a baaadd boy...

Sessho- -finishes reading chapter and hands it to Kagome to read- You baka onna! (stupid girl/woman) how dare you say that about this Sesshomaru! -chases after me with tokijin-

me- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kagome- OO -shoots miko arrows at me-

Me- Waaaa! -cries-

Now you have to read it and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or ANY of the mangas/animes i mentioned previously. But I do own this story. Even though i do not make a profit, I still want everyone to know I wrote it. If you would like to copy it on another website, contact me first for permission and be sure to state that i wrote it on the web. If you need my email, review and ask me with your own email (make sure there is a space between your address and the part or it won't show).

Chapter 13 Koharu awakens

A blue light surrounded Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Shii. Arm still wrapped around his mate, the taiyoukai felt his feet tound solid earth. Just then he realized she was hugging him. He had never really experienced a woman's embrace other then the ones his mother gave. He liked the feeling. After a minute, Kagome pulled away apparently embarrassed about holding on so tightly to a man like Sesshomaru.

"Come, Kagome. Let's go home." The miko nodded as her mate pulled her body fully against his as he leaped out of the well. Kagome's face was officially a tomato now.

"Kagome!" Four voices called to her. She looked to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede entering the clearing. "Kagome!" The red fluff ball known as Shippo hurled himself at the girl. Seconds later, Sango and Miroku embraced their friend. Only days have passed since they have seen eachother, yet so many things have changed. A hand was sliding to it's destination but as it reached home, a growl ripped through the air. Suddenly Miroku was pushed harshly away.

"Touch this Sesshomaru's mate and perish, houshi." Sesshomaru stood infront of the miko protectively. Sango backed away but Shippo held onto his surrogate mother while looking at the taiyoukai.

The taijiya spoke. "Where is Inuyasha? He went ahead to find you, have you seen him?"

"I stabbed him," Sesshomaru replied. "He was trying to harm Kagome and our pup." That earned several gasps from the group. "He clawed at Kagome's abdomin, causing our son to pass to the next world. Luckily her powers were released and she saved Shii and healed herself."

"Shii?" Shippo whispered, looking down at the bundle in Kagome's arms. "I have a sister now!" Since everyone knew the kitsune loved Kagome as a mother, smiles came to their faces.

Sesshomaru looked down at the kit. "You see my mate as your mother?"

'Oh, no! Youkai males don't like other males around their mates, especially when the other felt attached to her. How will Sesshomaru react?"

Shippo gulped nervously and nodded.

"Your name is Shippo, correct?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "And This Sesshomaru suspects you want to live with Kagome as a son." Again, Shippo agreed. "If my mate desires to have you come, you may. But if you in anyway try to cause her or my daughter trouble, you will no longer be welcome."

Everyone's faces lit up in delight and surprise. Surely no one would expect this.

"Mama! May I? Please, I won't bother you one bit!" Kagome smiled widely.

"Yes, of course, Shippo. You could also help me with Shii. I'm still not used to being a mother yet and you know a lot more about being little than I do."

"I will be bringing Kagome to her family sometimes, I will also allow her to visit the town too. We must leave now, there is a long jouney back to my lands."

There were hugs and tears from the women. Miroku smiled, but made no attempt to wrap his arms around her because he liked his head on his shoulders. Instead he took her hand. "I wish you well, Kagome-sama. I will see you again, I'm sure."

Sango embraced Kagome and whispered, "Do you believe you will ever be in love with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome said, "I don't know, but I hope I will be happy. Already he is being nice to me, so who knows?"

"I hope you do."

A white insect creature floated through the air towards it's mistress. A white and red figure appeared as the soul collector grew nearer. Long black hair tied back with a white ribbon cascaded down the woman's back and she accepted the soul the petlike being brought her. In the process of taking the soul into her body as energy, Kikyo detected rage and hatred, the names Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha strong lingering thoughts in the soul. The clay miko stopped feeding. "This woman hates my reincarnation. Perhaps I can use the soul to see to the girl's demise." (she talks to herself a lot) Then she started gathering herbs, clay, and bones to make a being such as she.

Hours later, the process was complete. Muttering a few words, a figure rose from the substance. It was a partly a resurrected Koharu because Kikyo had already taken in some of her energy. Koharu opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter. You are no longer alive. I am Kikyo and I am no longer alive aswell. I feed off the souls of women who have pasted to the next world. We have part of our souls missing. We remain on this earth to avenge our deaths. I wish to kill Inuyasha. Who do you hate most?"

"Sesshomaru's child. It's the reason I'm dead. I will feed off the souls of infants." (it's corny, but I'm working on it)

It seemed to Kagome that whenever she was feeding her new daughter, she always caught Sesshomaru watching her. Though when he saw her looking back, he would turn away and pretend nothing happened. Even Shippo noticed the chenge between the taiyoukai and his adoptive mother. They had to go slow because of the children. At night, Shippo would sleep next to Kagome and Sesshomaru would sit nearby, occationally holding Shii. Once during the night Kagome caught Shi laying on her stomach ontop of the youkai's strong chest. He saw that the miko noticed this, but didn't move. Their eyes held for a few moments. His golden eyes weren't cold as usually, but calm. Warmth spread into her cheeks, but their gaze held.

Just then Shii started waking up, hungry. Silent, the taiyoukai handed the baby to his mate. She pulled down her shirt collar, baring a breast. Sesshomaru stared at it, secretly becoming hard within his kimono. In his mind, naughty things were taking place. Like his mouth closing over her nipple and suckling while pleasuring her with his hands.

'Now I'm desiring a human? How many changes can take place so quickly?'

Kagome saw Sesshomaru staring at her breast, which was now feeding the baby's hungry stomach.

Ending there! I need to stop for today, my head hurts from the strain. Don't write when you have no ideas, it hurts after 2 hours. REVIEW PLEASE! Again i am sorry of the lateness and shortness of this chapter -dodges arrows from kagome and the fans- yikes! I won't write until i get 25 reviews! (I will be typing more, so don't worry. I have so many ideas now. I get rid of my block write after i type a chapter... that sucks)

Baibai!

houen-aishita

(REVIEW! )


	14. Bath Time

I'm back with another chapter! I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping for. -- is it that people no longer like my story? -cries-

Sessho- This Sesshomaru refuses to take part in your fanfiction as of now!

All characters- yea, you're twisting everything around

Me- sorry, but as long as i have a disclaimer, i can basically make you do anything I want to.

Inuyasha (who is beaten up)- Kanoama (I think that's bitch)

Me- -hands everyone a copy of the chapter-

Kagome- OMG you've got to be kidding me!

Jaken- -gawks- you filthy, perverted girl! Sesshomaru-sama would never do something like that!

Sesshomaru- . . . Maybe...

Kagome- -is shocked-

Others- -snicker-

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. if you would like to you the story on another website, you must ask permission first (go back to chapter 13 for directions on contacting me)

Chapter 14 (OMG, FOURTEEN! -clears thoat- i'm ok) Bath Time

A rustling of silk woke Shippo from his slumber. The movement wouldn't have been audible for a human, but with his foxlike ears, he heard it. He opened his eyes half way and saw that the noise was created by the taiyoukai. He had sat up from relaxing against a tree behind him The kitsune watched as Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome's sleeping form, a hand reaching out. He caressed her cheek, brushed back ebony locks that fell into her face while she slept. His rubbed her lips with the pad of thumb back and forth. Knowing that his mother was save, the kit went back to sleep.

But Sesshomaru stayed up a while longer, studying his mate's features. He held Shii on his other arm as he watched Kagome sleep. Soon, his eyes closed and he leaned back on the tree.

Dawn came quickly to the makeshift family. Shii was ready to be fed the moment Kagome woke. The miko turned away from the males to grant herself some privacy while she fed Shii. She got little of that these days. Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"There is a hot spring not far from here. If you would like to soak for a few minutes in privacy, this Sesshomaru will watch Shii. It won't matter if we are detained for a little while from the castle."

Kagome's face lit up with anticipation. "Oh, Sesshomaru, that would be the greatest! Arigato!" She hugged him briefly, handed Shii to him, and ran to get her bathing supplies. Once the youkai told her what direction the spring was, she was gone.

"Well she's excited," Shippo concluded and started to follow her to the springs.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked him. The kit stopped and replied.

"Kagome, Sango and I always bathe together."

Sesshomaru growled. "That costom is for young children. It stops soon after the fifth birthday. You are much older than that."

"But-"

"Do you want to be considered a man? A youkai never bathes with women. Unless they are mates. And you are too young to even consider mating anyone. If you want me to teach you to be a strong youkai, you must follow what I say."

Shippo nodded, thinking, "Wow, it sounds boring, having all of these rules I have to follow."

Kagome practically ripped off her clothes when the water was within her sight. A white steam floated just above the surface. Placing her clothes and bottles of soap on a rock, she slipped into the water silently. The temperature was absolutely perfect! Well, since it had been days since her last warm bath, anything would've been great. Feeling her muscles just relax instantly relieved all of her stress.

"He said only a few minutes, so I can't lally gag." She picked a bottle from the others and washed her hair, then her body. Kagome moved to a deeper part of the spring and went under.

Sesshomaru sensed a demonic aura nearby and turned towards Shippo. "Please watch over Shii. This Sesshomaru will return shortly." With that he left.

Shippo held the little youkai on his arms, not knowing exactly what to do. "Sesshomaru's probably trying to peek at Kagome. He's just like Miroku."

As suddenly as the aura had been detected, it had disappeared. It had led Sesshomaru to the out skirts of the hot spring. Kagome's head popped up from the water just then and she rose up until the water reached the small of her back. Her back faced him, but he still enjoyed the view.

Kagome then felt someone watching her. A demon. She looked in it's direction and gasped. Sesshomaru was watching her again!

"What are you doing here, you hentai?" She screamed, trying to cover herself. She kneeled down in the waterso herbody was hidden from his golden eyes.

"I felt a demonic aura and came to your rescue."

Kagome stared at him unbelievably and then huffed. "Yeah right, Sesshomaru, you probably just wanted a peek!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose slightly. "Believe me, it was no my intention. But since this Sesshomaru is here, there are a lot of customs that mates follow and you know nothing. One og them is bathing together."

"Ah ha! I knew you were just trying to get into my pants!"

Sesshomaru was clueless and it showed. "My first point will be you aren't wearing pants. You aren't wearing anything. A second, this Sesshomaru has his own clothes."

Kagome stared at him for a second before bursting out in hysterics. "Hahaha! Oh Kami! He has his own clothes! Hahaha!"

The Taiyoukai's face remained sober, but he was very bewildered.

Kagome quickly calmed down. "Heh heh . . . to 'get in my pants' means to . . . mate."

"So you were saying I was tring to seduce you."

"Exactly. Now will you leave?"

Sesshomaru replied, "One more thing."

"What is it?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"This." He walked straight into the hot spring, not even caring about wetting his kimono and tail, pulled her up out of the water and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome gasped, which caused her to open her mouth, and Sesshomaru slipped his tongue inside, brushing it against hers. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, immobilizing her arms except for the elbows.

Feeling a little lightheaded, Kagome clenched Sesshomaru's kimono, seeking support. He assumed that her grasping his clothes was a good sign, so he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly he pushed her away, regained his posture, and turned away.

"This Sesshomaru shouldn't have done that. If you were offended, it was accidental." He walked up the path back towards camp.

And Kagome just stood there, staring after him, totally naked. 'What was that all about?' The cold manner he left in offended her, not the kiss. The heartache closed around her heart and she realized something. 'How can I be hurt if I don't like Sesshomaru that way? Or . . . do I?'

Like it? Don't? tell me! next chapter will be up soon. sorry it takes me a while to update, I keep putting it off. i'll try to get it up soon. please review, make suggestions, or just talk

\/ Press Me \/


	15. Home Again

Sorry for taking so long at updating. Many things hae happened these last couple of months that I had to sort out. First of all, about a week after I updated in December, my boyfriend of a total of 18 month broke up with me. It was a week before christmas and 5 days before my birthday (my 16th...) Well, I have been going through my feelings most of this time and my ex and I are still good friends. He is now dating my best friend Jess and I am very happy for them. I'm now dating a guy from NYC Jake

Well, I'm going to try to get this story in by sunday. while on the break from writing, my mom got me a brand new laptop... but she returned it... I was fine with it and wanted to keep it, but she did it anyway. AND when we got laptops, she bought us new desks too, computer desks. I just hooked up my old one in my room sigh I'm going to have to pay for upgrades soon, this computer sucks.

on with the new chappy xD

Chapter 15 Home again

Kagome just stood there after Sesshomaru left her in the hot spring. 'Why am I feeling hurt at Sesshomaru's attitude. I shouldn't care what he thinks, he did rape my twice after all. But without him, Shii wouldn't be with me.' Kagome smiled at the new memories that she and her new daughter had created. And Sesshomaru had been so caring towards them and especially Kagome. She had felt the taiyoukai's fingers brush her hair out of her face as she slept. She recalled the soft carress of his thumb on her lips, feeling the softness. Had he wanted to kiss her? Hold her? Take her?

Kagome's eyes widened at that thought. 'Why would I want him to do that? I hated that night so much.' Kagome's other self spoke up.

'You know you have fantasies about making love with him. You do hate the fact that he had raped you, but it still doesn't stop you from having secret desires about him; the man who had taken you with reckless abandon and with no control.'

Kagome sighed as she finished cleaning herself. That's right. If she didn't want Sesshomaru in that way, why did she have those arousing dreams about him at night? She had very much responded to his kiss earlier, setting all matters aside to make a tender passionate moment with him. All memories of him above her had been filled with pain and disgust.

She stepped out of the water and got dressed. gathering all of her belongings, she started towards camp.

When Shippo saw the taiyoukai coming through the trees from the direction where Kagome was bathing, his face went sour. 'Sesshomaru was peeking on Kagome. I hope Kagome is okay, he can do a lot of harm to a small woman like her without noticing.'

A few minutes later, after giving Shii back to Sesshomaru, he sniffed the air. The young miko was coming closer, with her sweet scent filling the air. When she came into sight, she smiled at all three youkai that watched her, practically side by side. Shii cooed when she spotted her mother and reached for her. Obviously she was still hungry.

Kagome took the child from Sesshomaru, to Shii's delight. Both males turned away knowing Kagome would grow uncomfortable if anyone watched. After the little youkai ate, she started to doze off. Kagome wrapped her in the blanket and created a sling around her neck and back so Shii wouldn't fall but still left the miko's arms free to move. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, showing him they were ready to travel again. Shippo looked up at the demon and Sesshomaru turned and started walking. The woman and young fox walked side by side just behind him.

After an hour or two they reached familiar ground, where Kagome remembered while traveling to the castle for the first time. As Sesshomaru's home came into view, Shippo's eyes widened.

'This is where Sesshomaru lives? If he's this rich, I wonder how truely powerful he is.'

Kagome smiled at what she will call her new home. She hardly had time to explore the grounds fully before the whole incident with Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha. . . I wonder if he's still alive. I wasn't awake through the whole attack, so I don't know if the wounds Sesshomaru inflicted on Inuyasha was fatal.'

Suddenly Sesshomaru sniffed the air and started growling for a moment. He could smell something dangerous coming. It wasn't Inuyasha, or any other demon. Its scent was one of a dead being. 'Is it my half brother Inuyasha's dead woman? No. . . This is a scent that is similiar to that of a demon that I know, but smells of graveyard soil and bones.'

A figure stepped out of the trees. Sesshomaru recognized her as the woman who wouldn't help his mate. 'I killed her.' Koharu, the healing woman of demons, that had helped in his own birth, but turned Kagome way because the child would be hanyou.

"Nice to see you again, my lord. Yet I do not respect you as much as I did when I was alive." The old undead youkai laughed bitterly.

Kagome gasped, "That woman is dead?"

Sesshomaru nodded briefly, keeping his eyes on the being infront of him. "I killed her while you were unconcious. I brought you to her but she turned away even though my family has called on her many times to aid my mother. I killed her because she called our child an abomination." The taiyoukai's voice grew harsher with every word. "Nothing sired by this Sesshomaru will be considered a burden. Now matter how the child is concieved."

Review please! It's short because I wanted to get it out fast instead of taking a couple weeks ;;

The button says"Press me!"


End file.
